Mixed Personalities
by XxCorraxX
Summary: When the kids of the cul-de-sac finally grow up, graduate, and go their separate way, Kevin finds himself in college. Though he's failing and has to get tutored, by none other than Double D himself. But Edd isn't himself, though he still acts the same, he's a bit...different. Kevin needs to find out more about this new Edd, all while trying to protect the dweeb from harm.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all, so this is my first fanic I've decided to make. My husband actually started this and is encouraging me to continue it with him. I put it on Mature settings, there will be violence, descriptive nudity, and perhaps sex? I honestly don't even know, were honestly just going with the flow. I hope you enjoy it and stay tuned for further chapter. I do not own any of the characters, just the original story idea. Love ya'll.**

* * *

The days blurred by in summer like no tomorrow, but luckily every day was an actual adventure for the kids in the cul-de-sac. Everyone just recently graduated high school and getting ready for their next step in life. Summer today has never been the same since Kevin accepted his scholarship at Peach Tree College, most of his summer has been preoccupied in the field. School and practice, practice and school were all he knew until he looked at his grades in the math room. He was being scolded by a gentleman with higher expectations than the pole vaulting on the track. But alas, he was a big fan of the college's football team. After that wake-up call to his fumbling grades in calculus, it was settled, the only thing he could do was enter the study hall and find a tutor at the math center.

The study hall was connected to the library, so it was easy access for the boy, he entered inside and approached the librarian at the front desk. "Checking in for the study hall?" He asked, still unsure exactly where it was. She smiled and pointed towards the back, "over there, sweets, you'll check-in." He nodded a thank you and continued on his way to the study hall.

He approached the front desk to the study hall and asked, "My teacher made me an appointment with a tutor?" A young boy, obviously still a student at the college, gazed up and asked for his student I.D. Once given, he directed him where the room was.

Already irritated from having even to go to tutoring, Kevin opened the door and sat down. He propped his feet up at the desk as he waited for his tutor. "You're late, and if you could please put your feet on the ground. I just sanitized this desk." Kevin perked an eyebrow as he immediately recognized the familiar voice and gazed up at his math tutor.

_Great._ He thought to himself, does he have to spend this whole time with this dweeb?

"I'm just as upset as you are, having to utilize my summer to helping you." Edd sighed as he opened up the calculus book, "so let's make this as painless as possible and get this done and over with. Which section are you having trouble with?"

Kevin was surprised to not see the other two dorks around him. Due to always being on the field he hasn't seen the dorks around and to his surprise, Edd is a lot more mature looking, has the senior year really fly by that fast? "Earth to Kevin? Can we please get started?"

Startled by Edd's outburst for his attention the jock's quick self-defense activated, "Hey man, chill out will yah?" he blurted. Kevin regained composer and pointed to the bookmarker. "I'm right here, okay." He explained. Edd looked at the young man whose arms were folded, and cheeks plumped with a pouty front and took a deep breath.

He leaned forward and views the place marker's position and whispered to him, "I certainly didn't ask about the whereabouts of the last time you opened your book, young man, but I asked you which sections were you having troubles?" Kevin didn't know whether or not the dork truly had the balls to speak to him like this or if he was going to shrug it off like a joke. He stuttered for a moment from the cold front Edd was putting off. He then turned the book open and pointed the section, "I'm stuck on understanding real numbers and unequal tities." Kevin looked over at Edd, trying not to laugh, who was less than thrilled at his inappropriate math joke. Edd didn't say a word else to him, he began to pack his things which made Kevin panic. He stuck his hand out and grabbed a hold on Edd's arm asking him, "Why are you leaving man, I thought you were going to tutor me?"

Edd turned towards him with narrowed eyes and put him in his place, "If you're not going to take studying seriously, then I'll be spending my time assisting those who WANT to learn!" It was no joke that Edd was serious.

_No way he's leaving,_ Kevin chuckled to himself, but when the beanie head nerd opened the door to leave, Kevin yelled out, "wait!"

Edd turned back with an annoyed stare, without any response.

"I really need help; I'll be kicked off the team if I don't get my grades back up." Kevin pleaded, he felt awkward pleading for help from a nerd.

"Well, I hope you have fun finding a better tutor," Edd scoffed.

"I'll comply!" Kevin called out in desperation.

Edd hesitated for a moment as he stood at the doorway with the door slightly ajar. At last, the younger teen sighed and closed the door back just to unwillingly sit back down across from Kevin. He folded his fingers and rested his lips on his hands. His beanie made his facial features darker and more mysterious. "I'm having troubles with tangent lines and rate of exchange problems." Kevin pointed to the areas he was stuck on with his homework packet. "So basically, this whole page I need help in…" Kevin's voice trailed off. He waited for the ridicule from the dweeb, obviously, he had the upper hand, but there was none given instead, Edd explained how to solve the problems in crystal clear instructions. Kevin began to solve the problems on his own with very little guidance from Edd.

Minutes turned into hours and soon the librarian walked in the small room, "Alright boys, it's time to close up shop."

Edd looked up at the librarian and raised his brow, there was no way so much time had escaped him while helping the student...who just left… The confused young man turned and saw the entrance door slowly shut and he sighed in disbelief. He was in disbelief of the speed that Kevin traveled and without making any actual noise from when the librarian had announced its closing time. With a shrug of his shoulders, Edd placed the calculus book back in the math lounge bookshelf and exited the study room. While leaving he thought about his experience with Kevin and thought the effort was "worth it".

Edd wasn't' one to have many fears, but at night he was left with paranoia inside the darkness. Even though the men's dorm wasn't far from the school facilities it was still quite the distance. Suddenly, footprints were heard in the distance. They got closer and Edd began to pick up a light jog. His beanie sat just above his eyes and his jacket covered him enough to look bigger in size than he was. Until he was stopped and Edd yelled. Edd, without looking where he was going, tripped on a crack and he fell on his knees. His hands trembled with discomfort while noticing a bit of scratches on his palms. He immediately reached for his backpack, but quickly noticed he left it at the library.

Fear washing over him, Edd didn't know whether to leave his belongings at the library or go back to get them. He heard horror stories of people getting hurt, kidnapped, or even killed though many believed it was just superstitions. Goosebumps raised on his arms as the footsteps stopped several feet away from where he had fallen. Edd tried his best to stand, and freaked out, even more, when he felt hot liquid trickle down his hands and knees. Was it blood? He began to hyperventilate, "P-Please leave me alone…" he croaked.

The footsteps started up again and got even closer to Edd, revealing half a body, the upper half still covered from the shadows. "Don't get your panties all wet, kid, just wanted to play around." A dark chuckle came from the mysterious person.

Edd swallowed hard and tried to give out his best brave face, "W-What do you want…"

"Let's play a little game," the person stepped a little more in the moonlight to reveal what looked like a senior with a knife in his hands.

He thought to himself if he plays the game, then perhaps, he could go home. He hoped that by standing tall and not being a wimp, he could prove to his two best friends that he was more than just a small, strengthless bookworm, he was more than that. He stood up and before he could turn around to the mysterious person he had succumbed to his fear of heart and fainted. "Ah, we got a live one." Edd heard conversations in the background before he completely blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to Chapter 2! Glad you could make it. I hope you're enjoying the read so far. Some parts MAY be confusing, I tried to edit the best of my abilities. Again this fic is made between my husband and I, and we both have completely different writing styles. so I tried to make it blend and sound as smooth as possible. If you have any comments, concerns, or questions, please feel free to message me, I don't bite, I promise ;D None of the characters belong to me. Love ya'll!**

* * *

Edd woke up the next morning in his bed, his eyes stared up at the ceiling if his private dorm. He had no recollection of what had happened last night, anything he did remember he passed it off as a dream. Everything he felt must have been a dream. Finally, Edd's brain decided to wake up with him and he had remembered his backpack that was left at the library. After quickly changing into clean clothes, Edd made sure all was in order. For a bookworm, one could say Edd had a one-track mind, but Edd had made sure to check his room thoroughly before leaving. He checked the sheets and his doorknob to make sure it was locked, then he darted off to the library. His mind wandered to what happened as he roamed the same halls the other boys approached him at. He thought he arrived at his bed after he fainted, or something of the sorts.

Edd couldn't stop pondering on what happened last night as he continued his journey to the library. It had to be a dream, but at the same time, it felt too real for it to be. He checked his messages on his phone jus to realize he was supposed to meet up with the other Eds later in the afternoon. With a sigh, he finally arrived at the library. "Salutations Ms. Weatherspoon! I believe I have forgotten my-"

Without skipping a beat, the librarian pulled out a black and white checkered backpack with an eyebrow perked up. "Backpack?" She finished his sentence with a soft smile. Edd always loved and appreciated Ms. Weatherspoon. She was a much younger woman that worked in the mornings. Unlike the other librarian in the afternoon, she was stricter and more irritated.

"Thank you, ma'am. Much appreciated." Edd smiles.

"Not a problem, Hun, you have a good day now." She spoke in her southern accent and waves goodbye to the freshman as she went about her work.

Edd continued his adventures around campus when he finally met up with the Ed's. "Bout time, Sockhead, we've been waiting for you." Eddy rolled his eyes in frustration, his arms crossed, "Nearly getting lost in this godforsaken dump. Wasting my time, its valuable y'know!"

The three Ed's spent less time with each other now that they had split their separate ways. With Edd now in college, Eddy working with his dad, and Ed… doing whatever he does on a day to day bases. The three Ed's finally picked a spot at Edd's favorite cafe. Edd ordered his mean with a side of hot water, as per usual. He wanted to make sure all the utensils were completely sanitized before the consumption of food could commence. The other two boys talked about what they had been up to these days and Edd described how his college dorm life was like and that he was now tutoring Kevin. Eddy spat out his food and shouted, "What!? Why are you tutoring that idiot? Don't you remember how much of a jerk and-"

Eddy was cut off by Ed who slapped him on the back, "There, there Eddy! We don't want you to choke!" Ed had patted Eddy's back several times before Eddy swiped the lump away from him, "I'm fine Ed, geez." Edd explained to his friends he began tutoring in the library to pass time and didn't realize he'd be helping Kevin. He explained he didn't want to but being professional about it he gave him a chance. Eddy sighed and shook his head in disappointment for what his best friend was going through must have been a pain.

"It's okay though," Edd eased. The boys continued their meal and soon again it was dark. Eddy had driven and only had enough seats for himself and one other person so asking for a wide back to the dorm was out of the question.

"Text me when you get home Sockhead, I gotta take Lumpy here home before it gets too dark." And with goodbyes and final waves, the three separated and made their ways.

Edd checked his phone before he made his way back to the dorm, it was exactly 10:13 p.m. and the sun was far from set. His blue eyes darted around to make sure he was aware of his surroundings. He made sure he stayed in well-lit areas and traveled with people in groups, though it was hard to find being it was the weekend and not many students roamed the campus. At last, he made it to the entrance to his dorm building, to which he immediately began having goosebumps. _What is going on?_ Edd thought to himself as he rubbed his arms to get rid of the bumps, _why am I having the creeps for?_

With a heavy sigh, Edd walked into his dorms, it was dark, and an eerie vibe washed over him. His heart began to panic when he heard a voice behind him, "isn't that the same kid who escaped us last night?" Luckily for Edd, his legs spoke for him as he rushed off down the hall. He didn't care anymore, his breath was rapid, and he was practically gasping like a fish out of water, but he didn't stop. Until he bumped into a certain redhead and trampled him down.

"Watch it, dork!" Kevin growled as he shoved Edd off him.

"Please, help!" Edd squealed as he gripped onto Kevin's letterman jacket and buried his face in his chest.

"What the-" Kevin, confused as ever, stood up and tried to push the dweeb off him, "What's gotten into you?" He was still agitated, but a bit more concern, Kevin never has seen the nerd act so flustered before.

"T-T-There's someone out to get me...down the hall...he had a knife…" Edd whimpered.

Kevin raised an eyebrow and started to go down the hall where Edd once was. The smaller boy still clutching onto his jacket now from behind. Both boys reached the end of the hall, but nothing out of the ordinary appeared. "You just spooked yourself, dweeb."

Edd let go of his jacket and wrapped his arms around his stomach, obviously still in fear. "I-I don't know…"

Kevin was shocked by the reaction of the one who was just acting high and mighty the other day. "Have you eaten yet, dweeb?"

Edd nodded and tried to hold on to each word graciously, "I met with my friends… We ate together…" Edd shivered and began to hyperventilate. Kevin didn't know what to do. He bit his lip, still confused and offered to help, he held out his hand to offer some comfort, but Edd slapped the hand away, "Don't touch me!"

Doors opened inside the dorm and a boy from down the hall peeked his head out. "Oh my, he's that scared!" The voice leaked out and giggled. It was faint, but Kevin heard it. The sadistic laughter that trickled into his ears like raindrops against a dry window.

"That's the same shit head that punched me in the face," another voice spoke from afar, not to close to proximity.

Looking at Edd's reaction made it all the clearer that not even he wanted this brat to sleep alone. "You're coming with me, dork," Kevin didn't even ask permission, he just swooped Edd off his feet and held him in his clutches. Edd was so frozen in place, he didn't notice he was lifted into the brute's arms until this very moment. His head tucked into Kevin's chest.

Kevin was irritated in having to take the nerd back to his dorm, but if it was true to what Edd had said before about this maniac having a knife, then he'd rather have the dweeb be with him then alone and possibly get himself hurt. What ran through the jock's head most was what the voice had said? _Did Edd really punch him in the face? Perhaps, out of pure adrenaline… _Kevin thought to himself before he arrived at his dorm room and entered inside of it setting Edd down in the process of locking his door. "Y-You didn't have to do this…I could have just w-went home…" Edd retorted.

"You're welcome, dork," Kevin rolled his eyes and threw some sweats at him, "here, hurry up and change."

Edd took the sweats and decided to listen to Kevin. He walked towards the bathroom and changed into the sweats that Kevin had offered him. When he opened the door he spoke, "may I borrow a shirt…?"

The redhead, who was already sitting down at his chair turning on his laptop, turned towards Edd to which he noticed his small pale frame. He then noticed the scrapes on his hands. Kevin reached for a shirt in his drawer and handed it to Edd, but before he was able to put it on, Kevin grabbed his hands. "Where'd you get these scrapes?"

Graciously, Edd took the shirt and removed his hands from Kevin's as he quickly put the shirt on. His eyes averted away from the jock as he took decided to find something interesting on the ground rather up in Kevin's eyes. "I-I don't know…" he whispered. He began to play with the hem of the shirt. A nervous habit he had since he could remember.

"Who were those guys?" Kevin pursued further.

"I-I don't know…"

"Why are they bothering you?"

Edd decided to gaze up, with an intimidated looked. "You don't remember either?" Kevin assumed.

"They just started following me...the night I tutored you…" Edd tears well up in his eyes.

"Jeez…" Kevin sighed heavily as he ran his hand on the back of his neck. "Just go to bed, I have an essay I need to finish up… don't worry, I'll make sure you're okay."

Edd nodded reluctantly and he realized the heaviness of sleep was on his eyes. When he placed his head on Kevin's pillow, he inhaled the scent of dryer sheets and Old Spice which help lulled him to sleep.

Kevin was great in language arts; he could write up anything because he had goals he was trying to accomplish. His subject was basic, and he wasted no time finishing it. Listening to music with his headphones, he nearly fell asleep when he heard his doorknob jiggle. He looked over towards Edd first, just to see him sleeping soundly covered in Kevin's thick heavy blankets. Kevin slowly took his baseball bat, located in the corner of the room, and slowly sneaked his way to the door. The doorknob jiggled once again, but this time more furiously, as if someone from the other side was trying to paperclip his way inside. Kevin took a deep breath; he wasn't scared one bit. He was only growing with anger that whoever the culprit was, have the nerve to show up on his turd. Again, the doorknob shook and that's when Kevin opened the door and swung his bat.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey all, sorry, it took some time to put up chapter 3. Classes for college started up again, so I'll be writing less. I'll try writing a chapter once a week! I hope you enjoy! Love ya'll.

* * *

Rage had taken over Kevin when he had swung his bat, but fortunately for the person who was trying to break into the door, quickly dodged the attack with a quick jump. "My, my aren't you a frisky little thing." The boy spoke as he tsked as he wagged his finger, he must have been a senior.

"The hell do you want?" Kevin asked his bat at the ready once more.

"We just want to have fun with our play toy." The senior chuckled as two other of his goonies walked into sight.

_Shit...how am I supposed to go against all three?_ He thought to himself as his eyes darted from one to the other. He had to play his cards right, make sure he can protect himself and Edd at the same time. He didn't want to dweeb to wake up either, though it would make it easier for him to escape, or would it make it easier for him to get hurt?

"You look like a nice freshie to hang out with us. Why even bother with the twerp?" The senior asked as he twirled his knife in his hands.

Kevin did not dare remove his eyes from any of the three boys, but they did make a point. Kevin eased the bat down and let it rest on his foot. "What's in it for me?" He asked.

The senior grinned maliciously, as he took a step forward, "let us have the twerp, and we'll reward you nicely."

Kevin played along and placed a smirk on his lips as he played it cool, "I don't have the nerd, I dropped him off at his dorm room before coming to mind." He responded, he knew the seniors weren't able to see his bed from where they stood and he hoped they wouldn't barge in.

"Nice try," one of the seniors came up and chuckled, "You see, twinkle toes dropped his key card when he was saved by his knight in shining armor." He patted the other senior on the back and he rushed Kevin with the blade. It was obvious they didn't know who the fuck Kevin was, but they were about to find out. Kevin flipped his hat behind him and created a solid stance. "Come on, batter, batter, and swing!" Kevin chanted as he cracked the boy's arm. His bat was made of metal and insulated with the hardest of jawbreakers. The knife flung away as the senior crumbled down in pain over his aching hand.

Kevin closed the door behind him with his key card inside his pocket. He stepped up for the next senior. "Oh shit, I know him!" This senior shook with fear like he had seen a ghost.

"Who the fuck cares who this brat is, let's fuck him up!

As the third senior pushed ahead, Kevin swung the bat out keeping distance before the other two. He cracked the other in the shoulder and then stood on his leg trying to break it. "If I EVER see you, sons of bitches, again, I will end you." Kevin threatened and scared the other seniors. While one sat on the floor and the other struggling to stand, all that was left between Kevin getting well-deserved shut-eye and the leader of the group.

"Hey man, what's up? You do know what hazing is right?" He stuttered. "We're trying to raise recruits and get other newbies to join our frat. What do you say to jo-" Kevin didn't use the bat, but his fist now. He slugged the frat senior in the ribs breaking it in the process. His eyes darted to the senior crouched on the floor, holding his fingers. Kevin tangled his fingers in the Frat's hair and yanked it hard to face him. "What's your name, you stuttering succotash?" The senior beckoned, he was definitely afraid for good reason, after receiving the ass whooping of his life.

Kevin spat in his face, "You're not worth enough, you asshat. If I EVER catch you hurting my dork again, I will make sure you won't live to tell the tale. UNDERSTOOD?!" Kevin snapped, his eyes were blood-shot from anger. As harsh as he could, he threw the senior's head downward and swiped Edd's keycard from the senior. "Now if I were you, I'd leave, before I called the fucking cops for threatening him."

"You fucking fag." The other senior, who Kevin assumed the leader, croaked as he spat out blood. He tried his best to stand but failed miserably.

"I'd shut the fuck up if I were you," Kevin smirked devilishly, his bat resting on his shoulder and his arm on his hip. "Now get away from my dorm room, or I'll fucking kill you."

The seniors quickly left the area as fast as they could, stumbling over each other and yelping each time they bumped their injured body against the wall. Kevin walked back into his room and relieved to see Edd still sound asleep. His face for once calm. He couldn't help but smile, then hardened his face. "Idiot...why do you have trouble following you everywhere you go…" Kevin sighed as he sat down in his rolling chair and leaned back to gaze up at the ceiling as he wondered who in the world were those guys. Kevin would never blow that low and haze for any fraternity or any club. Even though he bullied the dorks in the past, it was never that intense. He could never imagine blood spilled from the dweeb.

Once his nerves calmed down, and the adrenaline started to settle, Kevin hopped into the shower to wash the sweat he had built. Nope, sleeping came later. Lathering himself with a small washcloth, Kevin rinsed his suds off his body and dried himself.

Stepping outside the bathroom was bizarre. To think it was only an hour or so since that stupid incident. He wanted to make sure Edd was safe because even if he had bullied him in the past, they started to talk a bit more in their senior year of high school. He was grateful to the dweeb for not roping him into his dork brotherhood with the others, and he was more so happy when Edd reconsidered and stayed to help him study calculus.

Kevin began to think when those idiots showed up to harass Edd, where was he? He had left to get them drinks as a thank you for the evening study. If he had stayed and left together, perhaps this wouldn't even have happened to begin with. A lot of thoughts traveled in the young man's head and that was when Kevin decided he was not going to think of the what-if scenarios. Edd was safe inside his dorm room, and Kevin had his key card.

Kevin's body was mostly dry and he searched for comfort in his bed. He yawned and stretched out his arms high before reaching in his drawer for boxer briefs and then a tank top. Edd was burrowed in the middle of the bed, which was great for Kevin because he loved sleeping on the edge of the bed anyway. Kevin made sure the door was locked and bolted and cleared his desk, organizing his books and notebooks. He then walked over to his bed, sliding one leg for balance and then the other. Soon, his body realized how exhausted he was and he easily drifted off to sleep.


End file.
